Tactical Deception
by MadelynPai
Summary: Life would never be boring with Nikolas...that was for sure.
1. Deception is the Only Option

Okay, newer premise for me. Honestly I like Nikolas a bit more Cassadine then what is typically portrayed on the show. I think it makes the character interesting.

Yes I know I deviate from history of the show. TPTB writing doesn't always impress me, actually it rarely impresses me. My favorite couple is still Jarly, but I shook it up a little. Don't like it. STOP reading it. Just saying…

Obviously I own nothing. Feel free to waste your time suing me for nothing TPTB and ABC Corp.

LOL

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The Metrocourt had been running full guns for years now. With Michael and Morgan getting older and being teenagers; and Jocelyn turning three, Carly felt it was time to try a new venture. Her divorce from Jax had been finalized. She had retained physical custody of their daughter and Jax had visitation rights.

The two of them were for the most part amicable. She still had moments with him that were unpleasant particularly given his engagement to Brenda. He in turn was unpleasant about Jason and Sonny's differing roles in her life.

Some things never change… Deception was back on the chopping block, most of the original company had been sold multiple times. Carly's intent was to begin buying the pieces back. To start the buying process, she would have to convince Nikolas to sell her his share of the main assets and provide a release to the corporate name so she could use it. Not exactly a piece of cake by any means.

Determination wouldn't be a problem…she thought with a smile.

Nikolas knew that Carly had been discreetly buying huge chunks of Deception and re-establishing contacts from the business. She had always been interested in Deception; and his mother had profited from Carly's marketing for years beyond firing her.

Carly still spent time with Spencer who was now ten years old. She had been a constant in his son's life for years. And by extension, Nikolas had gotten to know her. Carly was manipulative and mischievous. She also was extremely loyal to those she loved and would destroy anything that tried to hurt her children or Spencer. While keeping her calm would be a problem, Nikolas knew that he needed that loyal and protective instinct that she had for Spencer and her own children.

He would have to play a duel game with Carly. One regarding Deception, the other regarding his own need. Unlike his uncle and Bobbie, Nikolas didn't care about discretions between Carly and him. He expected them both to stray, but if the goal of the arranged marriage he would make happen was about the children…he knew Carly would take Helena off the playing board before letting his grandmother harm one of their children. Of course he would cement that a bit more firmly during the prelude and shortly following their marriage.

It never hurt to have additional heirs in a monarchy of family after all.


	2. The Games We Play

Chapter 2

AN Thanks for the reviews. I admit I am not much of a pre-planner in the beginning of my stories, I like to see where they go. And this one is getting kind of fun. I own nothing that is recognizable.

Nikolas waited patiently for Carly to join him at a table within the bar at the Metrocourt. He knew she would come to him once he firmly made his move. He updated the copyright on the company and the use of it's name to his sole ownership. He knew despite her control, that she was perturbed by the decision.

"Carly."

"Seat taken?" She asked, her shrewd little mind taking in any advantage she could get. Nikolas was silently amused. He admired her skill to present the feckless, irresponsible façade that Carly tended to have the whole world believing. All those men, believing that Carly was harmed by them. She may have been bruised by some of the more unexpected betrayals. But like all Spencer's, Carly landed on her feet after a blow, in business or pleasure.

Nikolas's life had been fairly silent since his almost marriage to Nadine. The only high points being Spencer, and crossing verbal swords with one Caroline Leigh Spencer.

The waitress came over with champagne. He had asked the bartender to hold it until his guest arrived.

"I really feel the urge to bathe you in it, Nikolas." Came her firm warning as her eyes flashed at him.

"Tsk, tsk Caroline. No one should see how angry you are with me for upsetting your little scheme to take over my mother's company. We both know you would have to have come to me eventually anyway for permission of the copyright and name as the majority owner." Nikolas noted his eyes flashing a warning of retribution for any ill behavior that was displayed.

A slow smirk crossed her face. "You felt threatened by little old me buying some stock. Why I just thought I could use the leverage to reopen your mother's company. We both know, that you are not interested in playing with makeup for money or otherwise, Nikolas."

"I agree with you actually. That's why I am hiring someone to run the company" Nikolas pretended to fall for her line. He saw the little glint of anticipation in her at the same time as she was frustrated by his plan. He leaned over in the booth and whispered in her ear. "Unfortunately, Caroline the poor mother card only works when she actually behaves like a mother. Which we both know never happened. Better keep trying."

The façade came apart as she glared at him before she morphed into a mirror of serenity. The gift she possessed was a powerful one. He doubted anyone outside of himself and Jason Morgan could see the real Carly in-between all the masks. And even Morgan believed some of her most careful work.

"So you want money?" Carly inquired.

"No, I refuse to take money. I have decided I want something else. More entertaining and long term that a mere business arrangement." Nikolas stated firmly. He placed his hand carefully but firmly on the inside of her thigh. _One could never be too careful with a female Spencer after all. They were just as likely to remove a limb as accept unexpected affection or sexual prowess._

"So you want sex?" Carly asked quietly in his ear. "There are these things Nikolas. Their called whores - get one." She hissed at him as she began to stand up infuriated.

Nikolas laughed quietly as he firmly kept her seated. "I much prefer the company of someone as skilled at deception as I am." He said making a play on the company name. His dark eyes burnt into her own. "I don't need you for sex Carly, you want Deception. I want protection for Spencer from my grandmother. There is only one Spencer she won't go toe to toe with from almost a healthy respect." Nikolas said with amusement. Any bystanders would have heard the undertone of admiration, but not Carly.

"Perhaps you should borrow her avoidance, Nikolas." Came Carly's firm warning.

"I don't think so. I much prefer to enter things head on." He responded, firmly kissing her on the spot. He held her within place as he tasted her thoroughly. Only when he felt her stop struggling did he release her as he rose at the same time. "I am sure I will see you later, Caroline."

"You're a bastard." Carly hissed at him with anger.

"Good night, my γατάκι." He responded, using the Greek endearment. The death glare she sent him should have condemned him to hell. She would be adorable to live with. Like an angry wet kitten. Something told Nikolas that while she had claws, she would also be easy to rev up and down with anger and pleasure. _Perhaps dalliances wouldn't be needed after all. _


	3. Up the Ante

Chapter 3

Carly had been surprised by Nikolas's forwardness. Usually Nik downplayed his Cassadine roots completely if at all possible. _That was his ploy, Carly realized. Oh, he was playing a game but only with her. _

This could be how she won, she realized. He would never Cassadine up in public in front of others.

The MetroCourt bar was relatively empty when they had their little te-a-te. She was at Kelly's the next time she ran into Spencer and Nikolas.

Spencer gave her a hug and ran to join Morgan in talking Mike out of a cookie. "Carly." Nikolas said simply in greeting as though nothing had changed.

"What? We're going to pretend you didn't hit on me in a bar." Carly pointed out for his ears only. She firmly played a game by reaching up and petting his chest beneath his coat.

Nikolas nearly smiled outright. _His little kitten was playing with him…just the way he planned she would._

Keeping her off balance was like holding onto a lioness's tail as a sporting game. He firmly slid his arm around her naturally and licked her ear gently as he whispered quietly. "I am enjoying the straight forward approach. I am glad you're seeing things my way."

Carly went to pull away in disgust, but he held her firmly.

"Nikolas." Came her firm pissed off warning.

"I thought you wanted to out us?" He asked with absolute innocence. Anyone looking on wouldn't have a clue. But Carly could see his eyes sparkling and laughing at her in amusement.

Carly's eyes narrowed and she pulled a Spencer as fast as humanly possible. When backed into a corner you only had two options and misdirection was the best one.

She leaned into him provocatively as punishment. "How could I out us, when you're not interested in sex and I have a date with Dominic Vladisk," She responded. Dominic was a business rival of Nikolas's and their mutual hate was well known.

Dominic had followed her around like a puppy dog for months now despite her constant rejections.

_Time for Round 2, handle this one Cassadine. _Carly thought with malicious intent.

"Why don't I believe you?" Nikolas asked her intrigued.

"Carly, my lovely what are you doing with this piece of trash." came the Russian accented voice from the doorway. Dominic stood there giving Nikolas an absolute death glare.

"Nikolas was just saying hello, I would never be late to meet you for dinner."

"Oh, yes well you may have to make an exception." Nikolas said smoothly.

"I don't think she will." Dominic snarled threateningly at Nikolas.

"Temper, temper Dominic. And in a public place too."

Carly nearly snickered with glee from how well her plan was working.

Nikolas's Cassadine was in full display even Mike had noticed and was getting nervous. It was going exactly as she planned. A few more minutes and she would own him and Deception.

"I am afraid; Carly has some Deception business to take care of tonight. Especially if she wants to keep Scott Baldwin from owning almost a fourth of the company. I of course don't care, being the majority owner, but Jax came to me to unload some old stock. I told him I would think about it of course. No commitments are too much, right Carly." He stated firmly.

Carly and Nikolas watched each other like wolves' circling each other looking for a weakness. It was immediately clear to Mike, Tammi and Milo that the two were playing a power game back and forth.

_The boss is going to hate this. Milo thought in horror of having to tell Jason._


	4. Revelations

A/N: Super short, sorry. Not Mine

Chapter 4

"I don't think so." Carly countered sweetly. "I bought Jax out this afternoon."

She smiled pretty as a picture at Nikolas, "But I am so glad you were concerned, Nikolas. And for little 'ole me."

Nikolas felt the urge to laugh. Carly was a constant surprise. And she would push every button ruthlessly to see how far he would go. She had known all along and his little lynx had pushed him into publicly outing himself. Knowing her perverse nature, it was probably just to see if he would out himself.

"I am glad you took care of that minor detail. I am sure you'll enjoy the dividends from the manager I have hired for Deception." He said airly. "I knew how important the stock was to you."

The death glare she sent him was lethal. His eyes laughed at her harder. Letting her know that he had already known about Jax and that they were still full on playing the game of cat and mouse. So far he had won one round and they were even for the second round…so far anyway.

"Well I look forward to meeting your manager during the interview. 40% shares after all do entitle me as a board member. Hopefully they meet the standards one would hope for a company that was originally your mother's pride and joy."

"Ah, those who know their bylaws." Nikolas said with irony. "Interviews are tomorrow and they begin at 5:00 am for a interviewee in Japan. You wouldn't mind joining me that early for the Skype interview?"

"Of course not, I look forward to seeing Deception rise again. Otherwise why would I be buying stock? After all, one day it will probably be Lulu running it."

Not only did it shove down a point about Deception and her personal motives to get the company running, Carly had also placed an additional consideration into his ball court on purpose. Nikolas had known in advance that Carly would play that card, just like he knew it was a genuine plan of hers to steal his sister from Kate AKA the Anti-Christ in Carly's mind.

"I look forward to seeing you then," Nikolas confirmed lightly to her.

**The Following Morning**

The horror of a date with that European slime…shudder, Carly thought in disgust. All night long he had pawed at her and made too suggestive comments. What happened to the caliber of men? She used to be able to play a few games and have some laughs with the guys who pursued her, but now all the men she attracted seemed to think she was just their for physical amusement. Granted a girl had priorities but still!

Jason materialized beside her while she waited for the launch. "Carly." :"Jason." She responded (she knew how to do the one word conversation too, Jason didn't own the copyright on it.)

"Do you really want to do this?"

"Own Deception or beat Nikolas at whatever power game we're playing?" Carly said pointedly.

"Carly…" Jason said in exasperation.

"Both, I don't like to see others win. And I WILL HAVE Deception, Jase. There is no other option. I refuse to not take the opportunity to destroy Connie or Kate or whoever the hell she is. And if I can take down Olivia at the same time, please we both know I will. And then of course world peace." Carly said looking at him expectantly.

Jason shook his head in amusement. "Call me if you need help."

"You know I will." Carly assured him with a wink as she stepped onto the Launch.

If this was anyone else playing a game with a Cassadine, Jason would be worried. But Carly was a Spencer and their families had been playing one version or another of these games for years. It was practically ingrained at birth to know how to do it.


	5. Pre-Empire Planning

Chapter 5

Nikolas had been looking forward to the interview since the evening before. Not only was the Japanese designer for marketing an excellent choice as a staff member, but there was a solid 28 hours in-between the interview with Nira and the web designer from Houston.

The goal was to get Carly on the island. Once he had her on location and thoroughly distracted her, Nikolas knew he could gain the upper hand. It was all a matter of timing. His guards on Carly had reported her activities the night before. It seemed his old rival had gotten a bit too forward with Carly and Jason had mysteriously appeared long enough to back the Russian off of her.

Nikolas would never call Jason a friend, but he was a formidable foe if he were to upset Carly. That was one where Nik would have to use kid gloves. No need to upset a trigger happy mobster who was known for killing people without making a sound; or leaving a body…

Spencer was excited last night when he had let it slip that Carly would be on the compound for some interviews. Spencer begged Nikolas to let him have lunch with them. Nikolas knew his son well. Spencer wouldn't be satisfied with just lunch and his bond with Carly made it difficult for her to say no to him when he asked to spend time with her.

Today being Friday, meant that Michael and Morgan would be with Sonny and Jocelyn would be visiting Jax. Carly was on her own for the night and Dominic's example of single men would keep her from looking for a night out. Everything was perfectly constructed to constitute him manipulating the situation in front of Spencer by asking Carly to stay over night. Spencer would beg her and it would be impossible for her to say no.

Carly may run the world of men, Nikolas mused. But his son ran her with a dictatorship that was impressive.

He, of course, had arranged for the launch to be disabled. An engine failure would be the cause. One never knew with complete certainty how Carly would respond to any situation. His half-brother's nickname for her as the Queen of Chaos was a fitting description.

Sitting in his office, he had arranged for a café cart with pastries for the morning. He intended to go over some further business of Deception with Carly as well as continuing his personal campaign. Her affinity for sugar was well known.

AN: It's short, but at least I updated LOL


End file.
